


Sober Musings

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his moments of clarity, he finds himself wondering what exactly he is doing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Musings

In his moments of clarity, which are rare in occurrence and usually dampened by hangovers, he finds himself wondering what exactly he is doing here. Surrounded by people who barely tolerate his presence at best, fighting a fight that isn't his, dying for a cause he doesn't believe in.

It only takes one look at the man at the other side of the room to remind him. 

When it comes down to it, it's very easy. He could stay, take whatever the golden haired demigod is willing to give him, may it be his mere presence, his disdain or the insults he makes a habit of throwing at him. Or he could leave. 

There's not even a choice.

He's never going to get what he wants; he knows that. And yet, somehow, it doesn't matter as long as he can be here, close to the object of his affection even if he's forever out of reach. It's enough to just sit there in the dark corner, watching his Apollo being bathed in light as his drunken reverie makes him dream of a perfect world wherein Enjolras is just a little less perfect, just a little more human. As long as he has that, it's enough. It has to be enough, anyway, because there is nothing else.

When he's sober, he realizes that yes, that makes him one sad being. But it doesn't matter. He isn't sober often or long enough to care.


End file.
